ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Army Offensive
The Time Army Offensive was a series of attacks executed by the Time Army and their leader, Jamboga Pine, in a quest to bring about the extinction of humanity. Their greatest opposition was by the Band of Justice, and the repetitive confrontations between the two led to various negative repercussions against the team. The conflict culminated in a wide-scale destructive battle in the Time Army's headquarters, Clock Castle, where the Band of Justice, aided by Superquack, Morgan, Macroburst, Robo and a reformed Sarah, defeated Jamboga Pine. Prelude Jamboga Pine made the plans for the Time Army in school, and strove to keep them hidden along with plans for a giant factory. After graduation, he robbed several banks unnoticed, soon to discover that a 100-story castle was for sale. He was able to befriend the castle’s owner, who would soon die of old age. Although thirteen people could afford the lengthy price, Jamboga soon saw an opportunity for promotion. The Castle Corporation’s leader allowed Jamboga to become the new owner. Pine renamed the Castle Corporation the Time Army and quickly erected a factory downstairs. History The crusade begins The cuckoo clocks quickly came into bloom. The first time he used it was against the President’s army, though Superquack, aware of Jamboga’s plan to attack his forces, sabotaged the villain’s fleet. A battle broke out near the Whitehouse, during which Jamboga commanded his cuckoo clocks to open fire — without specifying the enemy. The president’s assistant was gunned down by the clocks, though the villain was able to escape, albeit with the President still alive. Sarah suggested robots make the cuckoo clocks for quicker performance. This granted his forces a much larger and improved army. On the front line, Pine filled the remaining positions with his associates, Sarah, Nacraton, Snappa, and the Cuckoo Clock Commander. Pine also dispatched Sarah on several raids on various candy stores, telling her to kill whatever she found and dispose of the sweets. In 2012, the Wicked Tutu attacked Quackville, though two superheroes named Superquack and Morgan managed to drive him off, mostly because he underestimated the latter. First skirmish at Clock Castle Later, the two Supers rallied Sarah, Macroburst, and all the members of the Band of Justice — Vincent Organa, Jay Organa, as well as many others, to Clock Castle to destroy the Time Army menace once and for all. That night, the Supers drove to the Wicked Tutu’s castle, the one villain they knew could be responsible for creating an army. Morgan was planning to keep the Wicked Tutu distracted until the members of the Band of Justice arrived, while Macroburst and Sarah dealt with the clocks. Before they entered, Morgan also destroyed a gatekeeper probe. To her shock, doing so seemingly depleted her energy. Once inside, Morgan found some swords, and broke two off the hook. The first was for her, and the second was for Sarah. Suddenly, the Wicked Tutu arrived from an adjoining corridor. After drawing his sword, he telekinetically smashed Superquack into a wall. Debris toppled over the duck, rendering him unconscious. With that, the Wicked Tutu engaged the superheroes. Morgan and Sarah began the duel by utilizing basic smash attacks, which the Wicked Tutu easily deflected until Sarah telepathically told him to knock her aside, and he did, before shifting his focus to Morgan. Sarah feigned unconsciousness. Despite this, the Wicked Tutu began to tire as Morgan angrily pinned him to the ground, and the two struggled. The Wicked Tutu sensed that Morgan was holding herself back, lest she give in to anger. Seeking to exploit this, the Wicked Tutu then taunted Morgan, attempting to disrupt Morgan’s concentration. However, this attempt backfired, further infuriating Morgan rather than causing her self doubt or distracting her. She reached into his pocket, and before he realized what she was doing, she reached into his pocket, ripped out his knife, and plunged the blade into his arm, causing him to do little more than look up at her fearfully and admit he had been defeated. Doubting the Wicked Tutu could create the army alone, Morgan immediately demanded to know who the Wicked Tutu was working for. Unfortunately for Morgan and the Wicked Tutu, the villain soon fell to the Death beam of a mysterious Dark mutant garbed in a cloak. Arrival of the Supers As the Supers climbed out of the ship, a large virus bot fired a laser blast from one of its triple turrets and blew up their gunship. Spark desperately called for the others to charge, prompting several clocks to pursue him. Finally, they stopped and cocked their guns instead. He deflected several of the blasts with his staff and hurled them back at the cuckoo clocks, taking down two in the process. However, one blast hit him in the stomach, stunning him and causing him to lose grip of his staff. Spark was then riddled by a subsequent barrage of blasts and fell to the ground, dead. Distracted by the loss, Reyn was shot in the back from behind. Even as his body crumpled to the floor, the clocks continued to hammer at him with more bullets. Attempting to flee, Zackene climbed aboard her fighter and flew away. Pursued by cuckoo clock interceptors, Zackene’s craft was struck by a volley of laser fire as her enemies opened fire on their target. Her starboard wing in flames, the craft’s engines exploded. Her crippled skyfighter promptly went into a spin, clipping a balcony jutting up from the upstairs corridor below and breaking apart. However, she jumped onto a speeder bike using her fighter’s eject button to escape. She kicked the bike into motion and attempted to flee the base. The cuckoo clocks already on speeders pursued and opened fire. As her speeder bike was hit by the blasterfire, Zackene was killed instantly, and her corpse was thrown into an explosion by her disabled speeder bike. Near the end of the massacre, Vincent and Jay Organa arrived to challenge the Time Army. The cuckoo clocks quickly opened fire, but the twins used their superior coordination to deflect and redirect the robots’ attacks, destroying them. As Vincent performed saber throw, Jay finished off the remains, charging them “like a bull”. The twins reported to Morgan. She thanked them for their interference and lifted an unconscious Sarah to her feet. Superquack regained consciousness and pushed the balcony off of him, and quickly located Morgan, asking for the Wicked Tutu's whereabouts. Morgan flatly told him he was deceased, and upon her request, Superquack slung Sarah over his shoulder, disturbing him as he found her weight heavier than normal. As they turned and began walking, Morgan claimed the Darkness was clouding their body cells. When Superquack suggested she try again now that the Wicked Tutu was gone, Morgan extended her hand, but no beam projected from it. She asserted that someone else had to be involved, referencing the dark figure that shot the Wicked Tutu. When Superquack asked, she added that she had no clue who it was. Superquack cited that they ought to be “extra careful”, to which Morgan solemnly agreed. They realized only two superheroes had survived the assault — Macroburst and Exogale — and the Band of Justice was breaking. Shaking his head, Superquack entered the Quack-mobile with Morgan. Aftermath The Supers were featured on television for seeing the death of the Wicked Tutu. They also received 100 dollars each. Returning home, Superquack promised Morgan seventy-five dollars for creating Sarah’s supersuit, though he did not give her the owed money for a time. Morgan knew exactly what to spend her money (the profits for their victory) on, and left to the Quackville Toy Store eagerly. She bought a lot of junk food, which she ate right away. Returning to the store, she bought another Twix bar and a cheap yo-yo. However, the yo-yo broke after three bounces. She bought a watergun, but she lost it on the way home. After another return to the store, Morgan realized she only had five dollars left from the original hundred. She wondered what had happened, and decided to ask Superquack what to do. When he came home mere minutes later, he announced that Sarah had invited them for dinner. Morgan rose, but still looked glum. Second skirmish at Clock Castle Superquack, Morgan, Sarah, and Macroburst later returned solo to stop the cloaked figure, though she ultimately escaped. Meanwhile, the cuckoo clocks kidnapped Sarah, though they later brought her back. When the clocks dropped her, Morgan yelled at the clocks for Sarah’s presumed torture and cut them down with Macroburst’s help. They felt her pulse for signs of life and proceeded to take her to the hospital to recover from her wounds. The Supers then returned home, where Morgan made a body for Band of Justice member Robo. Exposure Following a homing device, Morgan tracked down the hooded figure, and realized it was Sarah, just as Sarah massacred the customers at a nearby shop. Morgan arrived in time to witness the wipeout, and proceeded to follow Sarah to Clock Castle secretly. There, Morgan was captured after falling for a brownie trap and was then imprisoned. Deciding to interrogate Morgan personally, Sarah visited the cell where the Super was held in a containment field. The captive Morgan immediately accused the warmonger of treason, but Sarah claimed the candy store rampage and Morgan’s capture had both been mistakes. While questioning the prisoner, Sarah then attempted to sway Morgan to her side, claiming she was on her side and had a secret boss. When Morgan accused her of lying, and inquired as to who Sarah’s boss was, Sarah merely invoked the memory further, and refused to give Morgan Jamboga’s identity. She made one last appeal for Morgan to defect, saying that together the two of them could destroy the Time Army. Morgan refused the offer. Disappointed, Sarah left the Super in her cell and mentioned that it would be difficult to secure her release. Finally, Sarah resorted to Morgan being executed. When Superquack and Macroburst attempted to rescue Morgan, only to stumble into the complex labyrinth of the cuckoo clock factory, Sarah led a team of cuckoo clocks in capturing the duo. The Battle of Clock Castle Inside a holding chamber, Sarah offered clemency in return for Superquack and Macroburst supporting the Time Army, but they refused and Sarah began fighting her husband, aiming to kill. Superquack found Morgan and freed her, but then Sarah gravely injured him. The Band of Justice arrived, led by Vincent Organa. They realized all the leaders were in one place and the Band revealed themselves. After Anakin took out two Elite Clocks, hordes of clocks attacked the superheroes, who managed to escape. Exogale stayed and fought against the cuckoo clock commander, preventing him from influencing his troops in any way. Sarah and Macroburst fought an intense duel throughout the mining complex and down the corridors of the base. The battle ended when Sarah telekinetically hurled Macroburst into the ceiling, only for Morgan to confront her, and they dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the Grand Chamber. Their bout ended with the two engaged in a blade-lock, which Sarah attempted to break with a telekinetic blast. Morgan flung out her hand, performing one of her own, surprising her since she thought her powers were clouded. With newfound determination, Morgan drove Sarah out onto the exterior balcony. Morgan flipped backward and onto a plastic stepping stone, and the first of a series. She cut the restraint, causing the peg to drift away. They took flight on flying platforms, but then Sarah broke off and turned away. Duel and revelation Meanwhile, Anakin Organa used the Force to throw Stick Boy across the adjoining hallway. He was going to leave him there, but then realized he would go for help. Not wishing to take any chances, Anakin rushed after him. When he opened the door, he saw the adjacent hall opened into a landing platform. When he arrived, Stick Boy immediately unleashed a barrage of lightning at Anakin. The Jedi utilized tutatuminis for the first time since the Battle of GT-1 and caught the lightning before absorbing it. Stick Boy stopped firing and drew his sword. On that note, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and began a duel with Stick Boy. After his primary attack failed, Anakin attempted to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Stick Boy, but the villain blocked the attack, maintaining a one-handed grip on his weapon. Anakin’s attack resulted in a blade-lock which Stick Boy broke by throwing Anakin to the floor, but Anakin quickly recovered and engaged in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Stick Boy back, surprising the stick figure. Eventually, Stick Boy whirled around and slashed a pole. However, this caused him to lose his balance. Bringing his blade to Stick Boy’s throat, Anakin taunted him, declaring him beaten. In response, Stick Boy defiantly drove Anakin’s blade aside and regained his feet before attacking again. Anakin parried Stick Boy’s every strike. Then their blades locked, during which time Anakin realized Stick Boy looked fatigued. Then Stick Boy broke the contact and jumped backward, landing in a duty post. Without thinking, Anakin swung his weapon hard. Stick Boy evaded the blow and leaped high onto a catwalk that stretched across the room. Landing on his feet, Stick Boy looked down from the catwalk and declared that he surrendered, before beginning to cry. Anakin walked up behind him and asked what was wrong. Stick Boy revealed that he had never had any friends except Jamboga, leading to his turn to the dark side. Without thinking, Anakin stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, realizing Stick Boy’s inner conflict. He told him it was not too late to repent. Stick Boy realized he was right, immediately deciding to denounce the C.C.A. He then led Anakin into the central control room, which was filled with holograms. In the control room, Stick Boy set the beacon on a hologram and told Anakin he had found an unintentional recording of their relationship. He pushed the switch that replayed the recordings. The first shot showed Sarah killing police and the second showed “a full view of a massive spaceship taking up the Statue of Liberty.” Another switch, and the hologram honed in on Jamboga, who was wearing a cloak. Sarah knelt before him and told him she had successfully raided the Quackville Candy Store. Jamboga told Sarah to rise and said her skills could not be equaled, before ordering her to set up the brownie trap for Morgan. Stick Boy turned off the scene, his face a mask of irritation. He explained that Jamboga had brainwashed Sarah and was planning to destroy her when the time was right. Anakin realized they had to destroy Jamboga. Stick Boy then told him about Sarah’s past. Completely appalled by the tale, Anakin followed Stick Boy into an elevator leading to the top floor of the fortress, which was ninety floors up. When Anakin and Stick Boy climbed off the elevator, they rushed inside the control room to warn Sarah of her predicament, only to find that she had already turned away, and she told them of her horrific past that made Morgan realize she could be redeemed. Sarah resolved to join them and went to shut down the cuckoo clocks. Jamboga Pine's interference Later, Anakin regrouped with Jay, who had defeated Snappa, and the other Supers. They began to converse until they were confronted by Jamboga and Nacraton. Intent on finishing off the others, Jamboga brought up his blaster quick to fire. However, Anakin moved faster and used his lightsaber to hack off the barrel. He was about to slash Jamboga when the villain ignited his jetpack and flew out of reach. Hovering above his opponent, Jamboga cocked a portable blaster cannon at his enemy. Before Anakin could react, Jamboga fired a cannonball at the Jedi, which exploded and consumed Anakin, killing him subsequently. The remaining Supers looked on with horror. Morgan and Sarah stood at the other end of the room, their swords drawn. Jamboga immediately fired a blast of lightning. However, Sarah grounded the blast with her sword, remembering the tactic Morgan had used against her. Morgan spun around and attempted to slash Jamboga in mid-strike. However, he blocked with one hand and turned his head; this caused him to break contact and cease fire. Morgan broke the subsequent blade-lock and raised her blade. Both opponents brought their weapons down and engaged each other. Finally, they broke away. Morgan took another step back and slashed a power cable connected to the local control panel as she raised her blade into a high guard. This caused a short circuit that briefly caused the room lights to flicker, to Morgan’s amusement. As the chamber dimmed, Morgan slashed at Jamboga as Sarah looked on in irritation. As Morgan and Jamboga clashed, Sarah left to reactivate the lights. After wandering through a hallway, she came across a gas chamber. She used her telekinesis to dissipate the gas before stepping through it. On the other side, she used a code to bypass the blast door before her and stepped inside. There, she began to toggle with the controls on a panel in the middle of the room. The first switch projected a shield around her and the control panel. Angrily, she turned it off. She began to briefly scan the panel until she located another button. She pushed it roughly. This one revealed Jamboga dueling Morgan via hologram. Gritting her teeth, she turned it off. She saw a button whose yellow color rendered it unmistakable. She reached over and pushed it. Afterwards, Sarah rushed back to the room to help, realizing she had been too preoccupied in turning the lights back on and not enough on killing Jamboga. She returned to find Jamboga forcing Morgan into retreat, quickly seizing the offensive. Despite the energy efficiency of Morgan’s defense, Jamboga’s precision was so great that most of her defensive slashes missed his blade. Her exhaustion started to tell through her panting. Straining to keep up, Morgan eventually backed away quickly and asked if they could take a break. Jamboga wouldn’t buy it. He quickly jabbed at Morgan’s shoulder, cutting it across the side. As Morgan fell back in pain, Jamboga stayed on her, slashing the Super across the leg and bringing her down. Jamboga raised his blade and ran her through, killing her. Final battle Outraged at the death of Morgan, Sarah confronted her old master, making it so that he was unable to transfer his mind outside of his body or the bodies of his followers. Eventually, Macroburst and Robo intervened as Sarah drove Pine into the Core Tunnel. Jamboga Pine beheaded Robo, but he was overwhelmed by the superhero and by Sarah, who disarmed him and cut off his head, killing him instantly and providing the final blow for the Time Army. Aftermath After the battle After a moment of complete stillness, Sarah and Macroburst both ran back to the control bunker. Sarah immediately rushed over to Morgan and tried to wake her up by nudging her. When Ash’s body doesn’t move, Sarah then tried to revive the fallen Morgan with multiple uses of healing rays, but failed. Sarah stopped for a second to take a breath. She has run out of energy and now she realized Morgan was gone for good. Seeing this sight, Sarah began to cry. Having to see this sad sight, Macroburst cried as well. The water of their tears began to glow and gather around Morgan’s body. More and more tears gathered in Morgan’s dead body and began to glow, and a pillar of heavenly light descended on Clock Castle and bathed Morgan and the control room with light. With that, Morgan was miraculously revived. Morgan woke up and immediately saw Sarah, who jumped into Morgan’s arms. Sarah briefly hugged her, but then realized she needed to help the other fallen Supers. She turned to Anakin first, and once again attempted to fire healing rays. It worked, and Anakin was revived. Sarah proceeded to heal the others and bring them to their homes. Later, at Macroburst’s house, Sarah told the Supers everything. She told them about her backstory, before explaining all the manipulation tactics she had used and confessing once again. A few days later, Sarah, Superquack, Morgan, Macroburst, and Strattogale were all awarded the Medal of Bravery. A year later, Sarah began to regret killing Jamboga with Macroburst, and as a result, she returned to Clock Castle in 2014 to circumvent her inner conflict. When she returned, however, she seemed to be fine with her decision. Consequences With the Time Army destroyed far beyond repair, their threat was diminished forever. Sarah and Stick Boy had joined the Light. Appearances *''Superquack II'' Category:Wars